


Acquainting an Alienist

by TailorNorata



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Will meets Hannibal Lecter on a ball - it seems it a little more than just coincidence.





	Acquainting an Alienist

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was inspired by [this post](http://timothechallamet.tumblr.com/post/135535481487)

Will had lost all his sense of etiquette for the moment when he was caught in the stranger’s gaze. The man, dressed in dark and simple but precious clothing, looking stunning but not like he had put much effort in to do so with his hair loosely, almost messily tied back seemed mostly bored yet slightly amused by Will’s behavior. He couldn’t make out the color from the distance but he felt those eyes with intensity on him.

A whimper brought him back to his dance companion lying on the floor and it was like cold water rushing down his spine as he realized what a fool he had made of himself by dropping her.

“My deepest apologies Miss, I don’t know what got into me, I am such a clutz, please forgive me.” 

He couldn’t even say he cared really, but he knew angering someone would fall back on himself if he didn’t acted properly about it.

The young lady took the hand he offered to get up but didn’t seem like she cared to spend much more time in his presence. He looked after her fittingly devastated and then glanced back at the guy who was still observing him with calm and curious eyes.

He contemplated what to do but eventually decided to just face him because it wasn’t like the guy was being subtle.

With a neutral face he approached the man and extended his hand.

“I believe we haven’t met. William Graham of Houndsholt.”

The man’s eyes were brown and deep, an abyss to stare in. There was something about him that gave him the aura of a predator. Like he really was just a wolf or bear in a man’s skin.

The hand that took Will’s was rough skinned and firm in its grip but elegant and gentle in its movements. The still amused expression turned into a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hannibal Lecter. No title I’m afraid. I’m here as an advisor to Sir Jack Crawford.”

Will got a lot more careful when he heard that name. Crawford was himself an important advisor to the crown and had been considering to take more advantage of Will’s special skills. Besides that he also doubted the man had really no title, considering his demeanor and the ease with which he held himself in their current environment. Of course it was possible he was a social chameleon but if he had to guess he’d have said the man was likely a count or some form of noble from neither very high nor low standing.

He wouldn’t immediately call him out on it though.

“So I assume it is no coindicende you are here? What sort of advisor are you?”

Hannibal Lecter kept smiling.

“Well, as an Alienist I assess a person’s mental state. It’s still a debated science but considering your talents I am sure you’d agree an important one.”

So this man was likely here to assess Will’s mental health. He wasn’t sure yet how he felt about that. But it was probably beneficial to get to know the man better. Maybe test out the fabric of the identity he was presenting.

“Certainly, I would go so far and consider it a part of medicine. Nice to meet a doctor of psychology. That is an impressive position for a man of no title. How did you achieve it?”

The man smirked amused.

“I consume whatever stands in my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
